1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved tampon or tampon pledget. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tampon pledget that expands rapidly when ejected from a tampon applicator, without the need for the tampon pledget contacting moisture or menses. Furthermore, the tampon pledget has a pleated coverstock, which is also inverted. Overall, the tampon pledget has improved comfort and good absorbency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tampon pledgets are typically compressed and set during either manufacture or placement of the pledget in a tampon applicator prior to use. In conventional tampon pledgets, the pledget's fibers will expand significantly upon initial contact with moisture, or menses once placed in a user's body. During expansion, the tampon pledget would conform to the user's body contours. Heretofore, it was thought that the tampon pledget needed to be ejected from the applicator and positioned within the user's body before expansion in order to achieve comfort.
Non-absorbent fibers have been used in a tampon pledget to provide expansion to the pledget. However, such tampon pledgets have not achieved the unexpected comfort of the tampon pledget of the present invention. Frankly, one would not think to improved comfort, and have comparable absorbency and sufficient bypass leakage protection, in a tampon pledget by combining non-absorbent and absorbent fibers. In addition, there has been a lack of appreciation that the correct ratio of non-absorbent fibers to absorbent fibers, including conventional absorbent fibers, provides improved comfort, and absorbency that is as good or better than known tampon pledgets.
In addition, the coverstock cylinder that encloses the absorbent material in a conventional tampon pledget typically does not totally enclose the absorbent material, leaving the absorbent material exposed at the ends of the tampon pledget. However, it is advantageous to totally enclose the absorbent material of the tampon pledget with the coverstock cylinder to ensure that the absorbent material remains intact. Therefore, the ends of the coverstock cylinder are gathered and bonded by means such as adhesive, heat, or ultrasonics, which result in hard seal bond areas. This hardness can be uncomfortable, especially during insertion and removal of the tampon pledget, where the hard seal bond areas may rub against the vulva-vaginal canal.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks by providing a tampon pledget having an inverted coverstock with pleated insertion end and removal end bonds. The pleated ends of the pledget are soft and pliable thus providing a user increased comfort during insertion and removal of the tampon pledget. Also, by stringing the pledget above the pleated removal end seal, a stronger string results.